


Oblivious Minds

by Mad_Hatter_Usagi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Piningjolras, first les mis fic, oblivious idiots, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hatter_Usagi/pseuds/Mad_Hatter_Usagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a meeting at the Musain, most of Les Amis hang out there. They get to the topic of Grantaire's infatuation with their great leader, and said leader overhears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've seen all these fics with the rest of Les Amis so sure that Enjolras and Grantaire will end up together someday, and they place bets on it and stuff. While I love that, I wanted to see how I could think up a story where Les Amis know about Grantaire's feelings, and respect them, but they don't think that Enjolras would ever return them. So I came up with this kinda OOC thing. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

As soon as the week's meeting had ended, Grantaire had left for his shift at the Corinth, Les Amis' favorite bar to frequent. The rest of them had hung back at the Musain, to wait until it was at least nine to go get their drinks. Enjolras and Combeferre were hunched over the blonde's laptop, scanning the newest emails from some other leaders in the area regarding a protest on the recent student loan debacle. The rest of them were sitting at one of the large round tables, sprawled across the chairs.

Going clockwise, Bahorel sat backwards in his chair, leaning sideways on Feuilly, who leaned back into his kind-of-boyfriend. Jehan was sitting on Courfeyrac's lap, doodling on his hands with a purple sharpie. Bossuet and Joly were chatting with their barista, Musichetta, who loved them both equally, as they did each other. A blushing Marius sat next to Cosette, who was holding her boyfriend's hand while talking to Eponine about a movie that she wanted to watch at their next girl's night with Musichetta.

"I don't know when the next time we can though," Eponine said, looking up at the ceiling as she pondered her mental calender.

"Why not?" Cosette questioned. Usually the dark-haired girl could convince her roomate to stay in his room for the night and not bother them, go out and drink with the rest of Les Amis for a while, or maybe even crash on someone's couch for the night.

"'Taire's been in and out of his room and the studio more than usual the past few days. Him and his clothes have been stained with an awful lot of red and gold. He won't let me see his new addition to his shrine though," she answered.

Bahorel, who'd overheard, barked a laugh. "Is he still on about that? Don't you think he'll ever give up on his dear Apollo?"

All three girls, who were sensible, glanced over at Enjolras, who was too engrossed with reading to hear the loud boxer. Everyone at the table took in their leader's apparent deafness to the conversation as a hint to be able to gossip for a little while.

"He's got to know that it won't end well," Feuilly said, sucking in his electronic cigarette that their dear leader had convinced (and maybe threatened a little with the help of Joly and Combeferre, who were studying for degrees in the medical field) him to switch to when he had noticed the Pole-lover sucking down three packs a day.

"It's sweet! I mean, I just worry for 'Taire's heart, you know? It'll end up broken one day, when Enjy finally realizes," Jehan said, thinking of what a huge catastrophe that would be.

"It's too bad that 'Taire's so in love," Courfeyrac said. "If he didn't give off such a love-sick vibe when he was around him, he'd probably get laid by somebody."

"Hell, before he met Enj, he'd bring home guys most every night. Now he stays up late drinking in his studio and making countless effigies of his beloved Apollo," Eponine mentioned, rolling her eyes.

Bahorel grinned and asked, "Hey, Ep! Remember when Joly first freaked out over Grantaire's lovesickness and thought he had pneumonia?"  
The table burst into laughter, well, except for the triad. Joly was blushing and covering his face while Bossuet and Musichetta peppered small kisses and reassuring little phrases on him. None of them had noticed that only Combeferre was looking at the computer screen, Enjolras was staring, wide-eyed at the table of friends, thinking frantically about what they were saying.

Marius screwed up his face and spoke sarcastically, "And he teases me about being hopelessly in love." This made them erupt in another wave of laughter, now including the triad.

When they finally calmed down, the voice of their leader spoke over the pants and sighs that was the table regaining their breath. "Grantaire is in love with me?"

Combeferre looked up from the laptop, horror-struck, before sending a bone-tingling glare at the rest of his friends. "Well, yes. We respected his privacy and decided not to tell you."

"Did he tell you guys?"

"Well...no. We can just tell. Not to be rude, but you can be a little oblivious when it comes to him," the doctor-in-training answered.

There was a long pause before Courfeyrac spoke up with, "Now that you know, can you turn him down gently? He might be able to move on someday if you do. We've been getting a little sick of seeing him regard you as a god, it's a little sad for someone so capable."

The other Amis nodded in agreement, looking slightly awkward, and maybe a little bit relieved that their leader finally knew and they didn't have to keep the secret anymore. They figured that once Enjolras responded negatively to Grantaire's pining, maybe there'd be a little peace, or at least silence between the two. Maybe Graintaire would move on to happier times.

"Why would I turn him down?" The so-called Apollo asked curiously.

"Because- wait- what?" Eponine began, then fumbled and stopped to stare at the blonde man, completely baffled.

"Why would you not?" Combeferre asked, not at all meanly. He just wanted to know his friend's feelings toward the cynical artist.

A slightly pinker shade dusted Enjolras's complexion as he answered, "Because I do like him."

"Romantically?" Jehan asked anxiously, looking awed and ready to screech with happiness.

When the revolutionary nodded, Jehan bounced up from his seat on his boyfriend's lap and screamed with glee. "Yes yes yes yes yes! Oh my gosh you two are so cute! I could write so many poems just about your arguments! Oh my god- Enjy, were the arguments just to serve as release for some sexual tension?"

"Don't call me Enjy!" The leader reprimanded in his revolutionary voice, although his overall flustered appearance made Jehan, and Eponine now, dissolve into giggle fits.

"Oh that's just too perfect!" The cynic's roommate cackled, and once she was finally somewhat calm again, she used her rendition of the blonde's revolutionary voice on him by saying, "Now go see 'Taire at the Corinth! Ask him out for fuck's sake!"

Spurred on by the menacing street-girl, Enjolras dashed down the stairs and out the Musain's double doors. He hurried on to the bar, trying to organize his thoughts so he could ask out the only man who'd been a proper match for his debating skills, and took every interest in him. A man who was so incredibly talented and wonderful, but was so humble and ignorant about how good he truly was. This man, who -to him- was gorgeous and perfect in every way, and thought the exact same thing about him.

When he entered the Corinth, his gaze slid across the room, settling on where Grantaire was getting a drink for Monparnasse. The leather-clad man was trying to flirt with the bartender, who was ignoring every advance. Usually Monparnasse tried to get with Eponine, but ever since she made it clear that she was over him, he'd stopped pushing it. He looked like he was getting bored of flirting with the completely uninterested 'Taire too.  
As Enjolras approached the bar, Monparnasse noticed and rolled his eyes over-exaggeratedly. He knew that his presence was going to be the last thing on Grantaire's mind as soon as the alcoholic glimpsed his Apollo. He was proved right when the curly-haired man looked over, instantly throwing away his bored demeanor for one of excitement. It was sort of like a puppy that sees their owner after work.

Monparnasse picked up his drink and stalked away, bumping purposefully into the golden-haired man's shoulder as he passed. He walked over to a small group, planning to take at least one of them to bed that night. Enjolras sat at a bar stool, letting Grantaire make a girl a quick drink before coming over to him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Apollo?" Grantaire asked sarcastically, although he looked vaguely apprehensive and jittery, unlike all the times they'd argued at the Musain. Although they had been surrounded by friends then, not alone like they were then. \

"Can I get a drink?"

"What can I get you?"

"Whatever you suggest," the blond answered, his feet fidgeting where the artist couldn't see.

Grantaire paused, thinking, before leaving momentarily to get a brown bottle with a label that Enjolras hadn't ever seen before. He set it down in front of the nervous looking blond before leaning against the bar on his elbows, watching intently. Enjolras drank slowly, but the liquid soon warmed his center, loosening him up a little.

"So? You like?"

"Yeah...what is it?"

"It's this new brew that the owner of this place has been making. He isn't selling it yet, but he lets us bartenders hand it out and see if people like it. He wants people to talk about it more before he starts selling. He lets some of us choose a new recipe every weekend, and that's mine."

"You made this?" Enjolras asked, looking baffled.

"I mean- it's definitely not the best thing that we sell so I should probably get you a new drink and-" Grantaire rambled, his face red and worried about the blond's opinion.

"No, I like it. It's probably the best beer I've had."

"Really?" The bartender squeaked, and when a nod was given as an answer, he smiled proudly. Just then, a thought came to him, "Hey, why are you the only one here? Usually you aren't one to drink unless the other guys drag you out."

"It was time to take a break," Enjolras tried.

Grantaire shook his head and chuckled, "You never rest. You need to save the downtrodden and all that crap, right? What are you really doing?"

"I...just wanted to talk to you."

"I'm almost done the posters, if that's what you're wondering," the artist said, thinking of the finished designs in his apartment.

"No, I mean I wanted to talk to you about something other than protests and posters," Enjolras said, waving his hand dismissively. Usually he'd never put off such things, but Grantaire wasn't taking the hint.

"Like what?"

"Like...you. I want to talk about you. Don't you have a final project due for one of your art classes soon?"

A nod, "Yeah, for my painting class."

"What are you doing?" The blond asked, leaning in and looking genuinely interested.

"Well, um, I've sketched out Icarus getting too close to the sun, which is in the form of a god, a man -Apollo. I can't find the right color for Apollo's eyes, and Icarus's wings are going to be bronze...so I need that paint too..." The artist rambled in mumbles for a few moments about the colors he needed to buy.

"You've always seemed so drawn to Apollo," Enjolras commented.

A small, warm smile lit Grantaire's face as he said, "Well, when you know someone who embodies his presence so well..."

The blond scrunched up his nose and scowled ruefully, "He was a terrible, frivolous god."

"Yes, but he was also the sun, full of beauty and the ability to burn those who get too close, or look too long."

There was a long pause before Enjolras asked quietly, "is that how you see me then? Do you think I'll burn you?"

"Well-"

"Because I won't," the leader interrupted. "I do like you, Grantaire. More than I act like I do. I don't mean to be so harsh and oblivious to your feelings...I'm just not good at reading when I've gone to far, and I don't have much of a filter. I should never say, much less think, any of the things I've said about you."

Grantaire stared, dumbstruck, at the man he was infatuated with. A man who was known only rarely to apologize, and rarely to admit he was wrong. "En-"

"And I want to make it up to you," the revolutionary said, cutting off Grantaire again. "So, um, would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

"Just you?" Grantaire squeaked. A nod, and then he continued with, "Like a date?"

"Exactly like a date."

"You don't have to waste your time with me just because you feel bad. I'm sure you have better things to do, right?"

"Wrong," Enjolras insisted. "I do want to go out with you, not just to apologize. I blindly didn't realize your feelings until tonight, or else I would have asked you out a long time ago. Anyway, will you?"

He received a slow nod and a dazed, ecstatic look from Grantaire. Enjolras leaned forward and kissed his cheek affectionately over the bar. "I've got to go Grantaire, but I'll text you the details tomorrow morning, okay?"

The easy, pleased smile that had taken up residence on the political science major's face lit the area around him. The bartender nodded dumbly and stammered out a farewell as the other man waved and walked out of the bar. He passed the other Amis as he left, smiling at them all as they watched him go.

Jehan, Eponine, and Courfeyrac rushed to the bar, where Grantaire stood staring at the door, wondering if that all just happened.

"-aire! 'Taire!" Eponine demanded, beating her hand on the counter angrily, snapping him out of his daze.

"What?"

"What happened?" Jehan asked, looking ready to explode.

"What did you and Enjolras talk about?" Courfeyrac asked, or practically begged.

Grantaire grinned at them, his eyes sparkling. "I'm going out to dinner with Enjolras," he answered.

Les Amis erupted in cheers, bellows, and gleefully giggles. Bahorel bought a round of drinks to celebrate. Later that night, Courfeyrac dedicated a love song to Grantaire and the absent Enjolras, when prompted into a drunk hour of kareoke. Jehan doodled love sonnets on the patches of the bartender's untattooed skin. Joly, when utterly smashed, gave him a rather odd talk about safe sex before being pulled out of the bar by his two tipsy lovers. Around midnight, Feuilly had drawn a rather inappropriate rendering of the two of them on a napkin with Jehans purple marker. Eponine reminded him several times when she had the night shift at her job and would be out, so she wouldn't hear the two of them.

All in all, everyone was beyond excited for the unclouding of an oblivious mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come talk to me on tumblr at: fandomsoverloadmyfeels  
> And on FF.net at: MadHatterUsagi


End file.
